Big Time Oh Stick It James
by The Princess of Azkaban
Summary: Haha you'll understand the title when you read my fav line. prequel to big time mall
1. Chapter 1 The Fan Encounter

"James come on! Stop being so froward!" begged Carlos as James piled his arms high with

Barracuda Man Tanning spray.

"Excuse me? How…how dare you say that? To me? Your best friend! How am I being the least

bit out of control?" James cried in dudgeon.

Kendall choked back laughter at his friends blubbering state. Logan on the other hand tried his

approach to the situation.

"James, you know we're best friends but you need to put those back." He said easing James

toward the shelf.

"Why?" James whined

"Because that's way too many cans of spray tan and you don't have that kind of money."

Kendall said still choking down laughter.

"Fine…but only because I don't have the money cause you can never have too much spray tan."

James said dumping the cans onto the shelf.

Logan cringed and ran to the shelf to fix the mess. "James!" he cried exasperatedly, "Youneed to fix

these!" He gently placed one after another with the label facing forward in a very precise manner. "See

you place back on the shelf where you found it and face the label so people can read it."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop being so genteel, it gets annoying."

"Whatever dude." Logan said giving Kendall a wry smile. "What's up with you today anyway?

You haven't stopped smiling since you got back from the meet and greet."

"Yeah you seem very…Logan what's the word…" said James

"Very jocund." Logan said

"Yeah that and…" James said

"Loquacious. You're right James, Kendall you were babbling the whole ride here…what's up?"

said Logan.

"Well I met these fans at the meet and greet." Said Kendall grinning

"Finally!" cried Carlos

"Are you sure they weren't looking for me?" asked James

"Oh stick it James, they wanted me." Kendall snapped lightly "Anyway, they were awesome!

And they're staying at the Palm Woods!" Kendall cried giddily.

"Good for you man." Said Logan


	2. Chapter 2 Off Limits

Kendall walked lazily through the halls of the Palm Woods his eyes flickering around the hallways.

Gustavo had told him earlier to keep his paws off Casey, Nicole, and Megan.

"Now, Dogs, Mr. Griffin wants me to branch out with my music industry. I'm working with a

group of girls named Casey, Nicole, and Megan…KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF THEM! I DON'T NEED

YOU MESSING THIS UP!" he had said.

Kendall sighed. His only fans were now suddenly off limits.

"Don't worry man that's just an ad hoc rule. As soon as Gustavo succeeds in selling them to the

public you can talk to them!" Logan had said.

"Yeah either that or you can talk to them when Gustavo isn't looking." Carlos had piped in.

"That's so de facto." Kendall had replied. "A rule that goes against the actual rule."

"Well while you blubber about that I'm gonna enjoy my gemutlich bon vivant, or cozy life of

luxury…right Logan?" James had said.

"Yes. Very good! So you can listen to me!" Logan had exclaimed

Everyone had laughed at that.

Kendall sighed again turning the corner.

"Three little birds, sat on my window  
And they told me I don't need to worry  
Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete

Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright  
And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same  
Ohh, don't you hesitate

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead, let your hair down" three girls sang a capella. Even without background music they

sounded awesome

"Hey do you think Gustavo will like it Casey?" asked a familiar voice…wait…Casey?

"Of course they will Megan!" cried Casey.

Casey? Megan? No it couldn't be! Kendall snuck closer to the door.

"I know Kendall likes." said the last girl.

"How do you know Nicole? He hasn't even heard us yet!" cried Megan.

Suddenly the door flew open. Casey, Nicole and Megan stared at him.

"Soooo…" Kendall said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I…gotta go!"

Kendall sprinted down the hall. He heard the girls giggling behind him. As he rounded the corner he

slowed down till he was walking. He grinned. He knew where the girls lived and at that moment, peace

was restored to his world.


	3. Chapter 3 A Change of Events

_**Me-So ya people I know you probably expecting a disclaimer but in the fashion of my friend pselpevensie I am not under any circumstances going to write a disclaimer.**_

_**BTR guys-Come on you gotta**_

_**James- Wait… what are we talking about again? Oh! *sees mirror* Hello gorgeous!**_

_***Carlos, Kendall, and Logan roll eyes***_

_**POP! **_

_**Harry Potter- Just get on with it would ya?**_

_**Me-WTH? What are you doing here?**_

_**Harry-How the hell should I know? I come out of your seriously wacked imagination!**_

_**James-Wait what are we talking about again?**_

_**Me- THE FACT THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF YOU! …HARRY THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU USED THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!**_

_**Harry-All in a day's work**_

Casey Nicole and Megan were talking to Gustavo when Kendall and the rest of the guys walked in.

"WHAT?" came Gustavo's elevated voice from inside his office.

The girls gave a muffled reply. Gustavo gave a loud sigh.

"Dogs! Get in here!" Gustavo yelled not even bothering to open the door.

The guys of BTR walked in slowly in fear that at any moment, Gustavo would throw something at them. Gustavo was staring at the girls wearily.

"Dogs, I'd like you to meet Casey, Megan, and Nicole. Girls this is Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James."

"Hi." The guys said.

Kendall couldn't help noticing Casey. Everything about her just sang to him. **(AN- That's a new phrase I made up. I'm hoping it will catch on.)**

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from Megan. Out of all the girls he had ever met since they had moved her to follow their dreams, she had to be the first to catch his eye.

Carlos nibbled on the corn dog he had brought with him but his gaze had lingered on Nicole a little more than it should have.

James well…he was just being James.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Kendall.

"Of course you are! You're always causing trouble!" Gustavo yelled.

The boys eyes widened. Their brains working to think of what they possibly could have done.

"I'm kidding!" Gustavo snapped.

The boys calmed down.

"I've decided to drop the rule against you dogs staying away from the girls. They seem to have a soft spot for you guys." Gustavo grumbled.

The boys cheered.

"Can we show them around?" Carlos buzzed.

"Not yet!" Gustavo snapped. "The girls have rehearsal. Then you dogs need to come in and record some songs. After that…you guys can do whatever you kids do. I really don't give a crap."

The guys slumped and slunk out of Gustavo's office. The girls finished two hours later, promising the guys that they'd meet them at the pool.

A half an hour later and 3 songs recorded the guys sprinted to the pool. The girls were relaxing in the guys normal spots. James stomped over to Nicole.

"HEY! That's my prime tanning spot!" he yelped

"First come first serve?" Nicole pouted.

"But—" James whimpered

"Come off it dude. The suns big enough for all of us." Carlos said sitting next to Nicole.

James stomped off to sit next to Kendall who had plopped himself down next to Casey and was talking to her animatedly. Logan was sitting in a chair in front of Megan and was talking to her about the rehersal.

"So how do you like the Palm Woods so far?" Logan asked the girls.

"It's awesome!" Casey said, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Gustavo's a bit rough around the edges." Megan said thoughtfully.

"I like the people here. So friendly." Nicole said smiling at the guys.

"Thanks!" Carlos beamed.

"So…how about that tour?" asked Casey.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

Hey my little minions!

Just wondering if you think I should have Nicole and Carlos become a couple. Casey and Kendall are defiantly gonna be a couple as well as Logan and Megan. Please comment if you think Nicole and Carlos should be a couple or just friends.

Pit pit cheerio and all that rubbish!

Kendall


	5. Chapter 4 Day at the Pool

_**Hey so just wanted to tell you I couldn't think of a good idea for the tour of Palm Woods so I'm skipping over it.**_

Casey, Megan, and Nicole all huddled around their chairs at the pool the next morning.

"So we've established that Kendall is the hottest right?" Casey said.

"What about Logan?" Megan asked. "Can't forget him!"

"Ok ok he's a close second." Casey sighed.

Nicole sat hugging her towel. Casey and Megan observed her dreamy, out-of-it look. They nodded at each other.

"Okay spill." Said Casey

"Spill what?" Nicole asked snapping out of her trance.

"You like one of them. Who?" asked Megan

"Very subtle Megan." Nicole grumbled

"Pleeeaaassse?" Casey begged.

Nicole sighed. "I like…I like Carlos." She mumbled.

"OMG! No way!" cried Megan

"But he's so…weird." Said Megan

"But he's so sweet. He totally stuck up for me yesterday, remember?" Nicole said

Casey and Megan smiled, nodding. Just then the boys came racing out of the doors and towards the pool.

"CANNON BALL!" They cried jumping into the pool and soaking the girls.

" Oh you guys are gonna get it now!" the girls cried.

The girls jumped into the pool. Casey splashed Kendall who laughed and splashed back. Megan tackled Logan, forcing him under water. Nicole jumped onto Carlos' back forcing him to stumble backwards. He ended up throwing her off playfully.

They wrestled each other in the pool for 30 minutes before climbing out. Casey let Kendall use her toel, Megan forced Logan to take hers, he was too afraid to admit that he was ecstatic to use it. James stole Nicole's towel.

"Hey!" Nicole whined

"First come, first serve." James said mocking Nicole.

"Meanie." Nicole said sticking out her tongue.

"That's not mean." Said James.

Kendall and Logan grinned.

"This is." James said.

Kendall, Logan and James shook their heads like dogs.

The girls laughed. Nicole shivered slightly as the breeze hit her wet skin. A towel suddenly drapped itself over her shoulders.

Carlos smiled. "There you go." He said.

Casey and Megan wiggled their eyebrows at her. Kendall wrapped his arms around Casey and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You girls wanna come over tonight?" he asked.

Logan rested his arm around Megan's shoulder. "Yeah we're having a movie night."

"Sure!" the girls squeaked.

"Great!" Carlos chirped. "Come in your pjs!"

As the girls headed to their room in glee.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" They squeled.


	6. Chapter 5 Before the Date

Logan slid down the slide with the movie in hand.

"Yo Carlos, you got the snacks ready?" He asked

"You think Nicole likes corn dogs?" Carlos asked.

Logan groaned.

"Really Carlos? Can you go like 3 minutes without a corn dog?" Kendall groaned coming out of his room.

"So is that a yes or no?" asked Carlos

"I don't know! Why do you care?" asked Logan

"No Reason! Why are you wearing two different slippers?" Carlos countered

Kendall looked down.

"It's a new style?" said Kendall

"And why do you smell like that? I wouldn't be surprised if the girls smelled you already." He snapped at Logan.

"Okay okay we're all nervous aren't we." Logan said hoping this would just stop.

Kendall and Carlos slumped and nodded.

"I just wanna look good for Casey." Kendall mumbled

"And I want to smell clean not like some sweaty hockey player!" Logan mumbled

"And I want to impress Nicole. So we're all in the same boat." Carlos said.

"Not me!" cried James. "I, don't have to worry, cause I've got more swagger than all of you put together."

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall glared at James. Logan put on his sunglasses.

"Feeling faint!" James cried passing out.

"Much better" said Kendall.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall high fived.

_**AN: I know this is pretty bad but I had to write something or I would explode. Don't be hatin' on me. *hides behind couch* okay I'm ready. Go ahead. Roll your eyes at its awfulness. Just don't write anything bad in the comment section.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Date Night

Casey knocked on the door. All three girls wore their favorite pjs. Kendall answered.

"Hello ladies!" he said opening the door wide so they could come in.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed as they saw the boys room for the first time.

"Nice room." exclaimed Nicole.

"Why thank you!" said Kendall draping his arm around Casey's shoulder as they headed toward the couch.

"We gotta wait a little bit cause James just got himself a date too, it was kinda last minute so she'll be here soon." Said Carlos clearly irritated with James.

Just as they all sat down the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" James cried pelting towards the door.

Standing in the door was a really pretty girl with shiny, wavy black hair, and amazing blue eyes. **(AN- just in case you wanna know…Casey is a very pretty girl who is a few inches shorter than Kendall. She has wavy golden blond hair that reaches a few inches below her shoulders. Megan is also really pretty with chestnut brown hair a few inches below her shoulders with slightly flippy bangs and is about the same height as Casey. Nicole is the same height as the other girls with milk chocolate brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders, she, like the others, is very pretty)**

"Well hello there." James purred.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi there!" said Casey, Nicole, and Megan who smiled kindly.

"Hey!" said the girl. "I'm Karina Hernandez." She said following James to join the rest of us.

"Hi I'm Nicole." Said Nicole cheerfully

"I'm Casey!"

"And I'm Megan!"

The guys nodded at Karina. There really was no need to introduce themselves. They were well known.

"Sooo… what movie are we watching?" asked Megan.

"We were thinking _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1_" said Logan

**(AN-Sorry **pselpevensie **I just had to. You know me. BTW if you haven't seen it a lot of things jump out at random times and scare the crap out of you. And if you have…well you know what I'm talking about.) **

"YES!" Nicole squealed happily **(AN-Yes, if you haven't figured it out, Nicole is suppose to be me. Please don't call me that. Call me by my Pen name. Casey is **pselpevensie. **Megan is one of me and **pselpevensie **bestest buddies. Love you guys!)**

Casey and Megan laughed. The boys stared at them confused.

"You just made her day." Said Casey through laughter.

"Yeah she loves Harry Potter." Said Megan

"Awww, here I was thinking I was her favorite. I can't believe Harry Potter beat me to it." said Carlos slumping.

"Aww Carlos don't worry." Said Nicole hugging Carlos. "You're just as awesome as Harry Potter!"

Everyone laughed. Kendall popped in the movie and they began to watch. During the scary parts the girls would hide their faces in the guy's chests. The guys were in heaven. At the end of the movie the whole group fell asleep on top of each other.

To be continued….

**(An- ^ I felt that was kinda appropriate)**


	8. Chapter 7 Uh Oh!

Kendall stirred to his phone ringing.

"Hullo?" he said groggily

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT THE STUDIO AN HOUR AGO!" Gustavo screamed

Kendall's eyes widened as he fumbled for his watch.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kendall yelped. It was 11:30 in the morning. "We'll be there in like 15 minutes."

"KENDALL!" Gustavo snapped

"What?" Kendall said

"Bring the girls!" Gustavo snarled.

"Ok! Bye!" Kendall hung up the phone and began to shake Casey awake.

"What? I'm up, I'm up" Casey mumbled yawning.

"It's 11:30! Gustavo just called, we gotta get to the studio like, now!" Kendall explained.

Casey jumped up fully alert. She shook Megan and Nicole. "Guys wake up! We over slept! We're still at the guys! We gotta get to the studio!" She said

The girls scrambled to their feet, waking Logan and Carlos in the process. Nicole went and shook Karina.

"What?" she snapped tiredly.

"You fell asleep. You're still at the guy's apartment. It's 11:30 in the morning." Said Nicole.

Karina bolted up right. "Crap! Crap! Crap! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"What's with all the noise?" James groaned.

"We're late." Kendall snapped coming out of his room fully changed.

"Bye James!" Karina yelped as she pelted out of the guys apartment.

The girls ran as fast as they could into their apartment and changed. In record timing they sped back out and pelted towards the studio. They beat the guys by a minute because James had to make sure he looked perfect. Gustavo was not happy.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he asked.

"Our alarms didn't go off and the guys came and woke us up!" cried Casey trying to cover for the guys who would get in a lot of trouble if Gustavo knew the truth.

Kendall gave Casey an appreciative look. Gustavo sighed.

"Well, Griffin wants you guys to work on a Duet." Snapped Gustavo.

"YES!" everyone cheered.

"BUT, I can't write it. He wants you guys to." He said.

"WHAT?" yelped the guys.

The girls beamed. "We know just the song." Megan said grinning.


	9. Chapter 8 The Song

Kendall watched Casey's lissome body sashay towards their pool chairs, song in hand. How was it possible that she was graceful even when she walked he wondered. Nicole and Megan followed her.

"Okay here's the song." Said Casey. She handed Kendall the song and Carlos, Logan, and James gathered around reading over his shoulder.

Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead, I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session, writing tracks

You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony with you  
It comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song!  
You're my favorite song

The boys smiled and nodded.

"I like it." Said Carlos.

"Really?" the girls asked beaming.

"Yup" the boys said in unison.

"Phew!" Nicole sighed. "It took a gargantuan amount of work."

"I know right?" said Casey "But I thought we didn't finish"

Nicole looked at her friends sheepishly. "I might have asked a friend for an iota of help. Just a little" She said guiltily.

"Well whoever it is is ingenious!" cried Megan as she read the last few lines. "We knew what we wanted to say but it was just sitting amorphous. So shapeless."

"Who _did_ you ask for help?" Casey asked suspiciously. "All of your family is hopeless when it comes to writing songs."

"He's not part of my family." Nicole said

Carlos sat up straighter. Jealousy seethed through him like a wildfire.

"Who?" the girls demanded.

"He's kind of not around a lot. He's always in some different macrocosm. Sometimes not even in the same continent." Nicole said.

"That doesn't answer the question." They grumbled.

"Well…his name is…" Nicole said stalling

"Oh my God! Nicole? Nicole Potter?" said a voice

Nicole turned around and gasped.


	10. Epic Disclaimer! CAUTION DISCLAIMER

**AN- Okay so Casey: aka-**pselpevensie ** and I were kinda high off of a mixture of sugar and Big Time Rush so…yeah…enjoy. PS- *SPOILERS***

Me: So, I don't own the Jonas Brothers…oh wait, they don't read this…Yes I **DO** own them! (laughs happily)

Nick Jonas: (comes in) Uh, um…No. You don't own me actually.

Me: Oh Come on! Just this once! Give me something!

Nick: (pulls off clip on tie) How 'bout this?

Me: (giggles giddily)

Carlos: (comes in) (Nick silently escapes) What's going on here?

Me: Nooottthhhiiinnng.

Carlos: Oh come on now. I'm not that stupid!

Me: (pulls tie from behind back) Uhhhhh, it's your tie.

Carlos: I don't wear ties. I'm not that sophisticated.

Me: It's one I…bought for you!

Carlos: Then why does it say 'Property of Nick Jonas'?

Me: (rips off tag) I don't know what you're talking about…CASEY COME IN HERE AND TELL CARLOS I BOUGHT THIS FOR HIM!

Casey: (From off stage) Don't drag me into this! (comes in a few minutes later with Kendall)

Me: Wait…I thought you weren't coming in.

Casey: Well…

Me: Kendall promised to kiss you didn't he?

Casey: (giggles giddily) Sooorrry!

Kendall: I can be very convincing when I want to be.

Me: (sighs) MEGAN GET IN HERE!

Megan: (from off stage) Oh HELL no! (comes in a few minutes later with Logan)

Me: Oh Come on! You too!

Megan: (giggles giddily) Sorry?

Logan: Hey, it's not **MY** fault I'm irresistible! (smiles)

Me: (chuckles and shakes head, very disappointed at friends)

Carlos: (looks very frustrated) JAMES!

James: There is **NO** way I am getting involved!

All: (everyone looks at each other) FREE HAIR GEL! (James comes pelting in)

James: Where? Where? (looks around, sees no hair gel)) Guys, you **KNOW** never to tease about free hair gel! **EVER**! (James attempts to leave) I am SO out of here! (Kendall, Logan, and Carlos block door)

Carlos: Dude, do you know what's going on between Nicole and Nick Jonas?

Casey: (in creepy voice) Big Time Scandal!

Me: Shut up Casey! (Casey looks down in shame)

James: (to Carlos) She likes Nick smart one! How could you not know that?

Me: (shoves James out of room) Goodbye James!

Carlos: Wait…WHAT?

Me: It's James, he doesn't know what he's saying half the time!

Carlos: Well…you have a point there…

James: (from off stage) I HEARD THAT!

Me: YOU WERE MEANT TO! (Kendall, Logan, Casey, and Megan attempt to escape)

Carlos & Me: Oh no you don't!

Kendall: (whines) Oh come on! Why do you still need us?

Me: (To Casey and Megan) It's a chance for you two to redeem yourselves. Tell Carlos… I DON'T LIKE NICK!

Casey: (sighs) Okay, Carlos, Nicole does not like Nick.

James: (from off stage) Yes she does!

Me: (Takes out random giant eraser) For BIG mistakes. **JAMES**! (Throws eraser at him)

James: (from off stage) OW! You hit the face and ruined the doo!

Carlos: (looks at Nicole and wonders where the eraser came from then looks at Megan and Casey) (They shrug not knowing where it came from either)

Logan: So why do you need me and Kendall?

Me: You two are the only thing keeping Casey and Megan here.

Logan: Ooooooooh…good point. (looks at Kendall)

Kendall: (Kisses Casey)

Logan: (kisses Megan)

(All 4 go off stage to find James)

Carlos: Wait…why are we here?

Me: This was supposed to be a disclaimer. (shrugs) Oh well. (Carlos and Nicole walk off to join others) Nick: (sneaks back on stage) By the way, Nicole does not own the Jonas Brothers (Carlos sees him)

Carlos: (from off stage) **JONAS! **(runs back on stage and tackles Nick)

All: (from off stage) (laughs hysterically)

**An-So if you haven't figured out who the surprise guest is then you are having a serious James moment and if you don't know what a James moment is then you are James Diamond, and if you're James Diamond then you're James Maslow, and if you're James Maslow then I'm sorry I have respect for you but not your character.**


	11. Chapter 9 The Suprise Visitors

"Nick!" Nicole squealed running towards him and tackling him with an enormous hug.

"I missed you too." Joe mumbled from next to Nick.

"Yeah, nice to know we're loved." Kevin said.

Nicole laughed hugging the other two. Casey and Megan gawked in the 3's direction. Kendall and Logan

glared at Nick, Kevin, and Joe hoping, no, praying that Casey and Megan didn't like any of them. Carlos

had his hands balled up into tight fists. If looks could kill, he would have killed Nick the minute he laid

eyes on him. Nicole turned around to face her friends.

"Oh, ha ha, Casey, Megan, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, this is Nick, Kevin, and Joe. Nick helped

me finish the song." Nicole said grinning.

Megan smiled instantly. "Really? Nick we were just giving a panegyric about what you did to the song!

It's brilliant!"

Nick cocked his head in confusion. "Which song?"

"You're My Favorite Song." Nicole said.

"Ohhhhh okay. Thanks!" Nick said.

"Smooth Nick." Casey said.

Kendall tensed at Casey's playful tone. Joe, meanwhile, had snuck up next to Casey and was fixing his

hair. Casey noticed him and raised her eybrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"My, my your eyes twinkle bright like the stars. Do you speak Spanish?" Joe said

"No…" Casey started to say.

"Su cabello es como golden como el sol. Ha ha see? I'm a man of many languages. A polyglot, if

you would." Joe interrupted

Casey rolled her eyes. "Wow big words. Nice simile."

"I am a follower of semantics." Joe said puffing out his chest.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kendall snarled. He lunged at Joe.

Casey whipped around and held back Kendall.

"Down Kendall! Easy boy! Dow—I said _easy_ Kendall!" Casey said pushing against Kendall's chest.

"The next song the girls write is going to be a threnody after I kill you!" Kendall snapped.

Nicole, Megan, Nick, Joe, and Kevin looked at Kendall in shock. Logan, Carlos, and James looked like they

wanted to join in. What was going on with Kendall? The girls didn't know but they were sure as heck

gonna find out.


	12. Chapter 10 Kendall and Casey

Kendall dove into the empty Palm Woods pool. Carlos, Logan, and James had all headed back to the room while the girls lead the Jonas Brothers around for a tour of the Palm Woods. Kendall sighed picturing that creep, Joe, with Casey. It just wasn't fair.

"Kendall?" said a quiet female voice.

Kendall turned to see Casey looking nervously at him. He hauled himself out of the pool grabbing his towel. He sat down on the beach chair patting the seat next to him. As she sat down a long sigh escaped her perfect lips.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said hoping he was forgiven.

"What happened earlier?" she asked.

Kendall winced remembering how he had let his jealousy get the best of him. He sighed knowing he had to tell her the truth.

"I…I was jealous…of Joe cause he flittered with you." He stuttered.

Casey's beautiful blue eyes widened with confusion. Kendall groaned internally. Why was this so hard? Kendall sighed running his fingers through his dripping dirty blonde hair.

"Casey…I…I kinda sorta really…crap" he stuttered gulping. "Well…I…um…I really like you."

Casey's beautiful blue eyes widened even more. An excited smile curved her perfect lips. "I like you too…more than a friend." She whispered shyly.

Kendall's heart rammed against his chest in excitement. He leaned in until their lips were almost touching, hesitating only for a millisecond before Casey pressed her lips against his. They kissed for a while, only pulling away for breath. Sudden cheers erupted from behind them causing them both to jump in surprise. Logan, Carlos, Megan, and Nicole were all standing a few short feet away from them grinning wildly. Kendall and Casey blushed but couldn't help but grin along with their friends.

"So are we…" Kendall started

"A couple? I really hope so." Casey finished.

Kendall beamed. Putting a towel between them and their friends Kendall kissed Casey again.


End file.
